


Тяжелый завершая переход

by Lomi



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Gen, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomi/pseuds/Lomi





	Тяжелый завершая переход

Осень сорок четвертого выдалась холодной и промозглой. Даже вдали от моря, возле которого они провели несколько тревожных недель в ожидании приказа о наступлении, в воздухе висела плотная влажная завеса тумана, по утрам оседавшая инеем на мерзлую землю и чахлые ветки кустов. Из-за постоянной сырости дерево, которое пустили на сооружение блиндажей, разбухало и отслаивалось черными полосами, а печки, установленные внутри, больше чадили, чем грели усталых, замерзших солдат.   
  
Молодой человек с нашивками младшего сержанта с зажатой в руке телеграфной лентой, ежась и стуча зубами от холода, быстро перебежал открытое пространство между двумя укрепленными блиндажами и решительно стукнул в закрытую дверь штаба. Было раннее утро, солнце едва взошло над зубчатым краем леса, но сержант знал, что его командир не спит.  
  
Так и вышло. В ответ на стук изнутри раздалось короткое: «Войдите». Молодой человек толкнул дверь и оказался в полутемной комнате, отведенной под склад медикаментов и припасов.   
  
Человек в шинели сидел возле печки, задумчиво глядя на красные мерцающие угли, и едва ли взглянул на младшего сержанта, переминавшегося с ноги на ногу у порога и пытавшегося спрятать в рукавах куртки покрасневшие пальцы. Телеграфная лента в его руках прыгала и извивалась, словно живая.  
  
– Что у тебя, Картрайт? – негромко спросил человек, кивая на нее.  
  
– В-вот, сэр, – Картрайт по-детски шмыгнул носом. – С-сообщают, что эшелон с продовольствием з-задерживается. На три дня, сэр.  
  
Человек повернулся к нему полностью, придержав на плечах сползающую шинель. Трудно было определить на глаз, сколько ему лет. В моменты опасности и боя он казался много моложе: в правильных чертах его лица появлялось что-то хищное, опасное, а негромкий голос, отдававший приказ, чудесным образом был слышен даже среди грохота канонады. Но в моменты затишья, в долгие недели ожидания новых маневров среди полей и лесов чужой страны – вот как сейчас – человек в шинели порой казался стариком. Его блеклые, будто присыпанные пеплом глаза, смотревшие в никуда, в такие дни пугали солдат куда больше вражеских бомбежек. 

  
  
Он словно застыл вне времени, в бесконечном «сейчас», где были только крики боли и вой сирен, и в этой разноголосице сливались голоса всех, кого он похоронил за эти страшные годы. И лишь один голос ушедшего безвозвратно никогда не обрывался испуганным возгласом или криком ужаса. Словно человек, которому он принадлежал, навсегда остался там, в беззаботном полуденном свете юности, наивном и сумасбродном мире, где никто и никогда не слышал страшных слов: война, голод, крах.  
  
Этот зыбкий мир, который когда-то был миром для двоих, сгинул в огне мирового пожара, и теперь, по прошествии стольких лет, больше походил на сон. Человек в шинели порой начинал сомневаться, не приснилась ли ему на самом деле вся эта прошлая мирная, счастливая жизнь, и тогда доставал книгу – единственное, что осталось у него от прежних дней, – долго перебирал отсыревшие листы и, рассеянно рисуя вновь и вновь букву W, водил пальцами по обложке. Когда-то на ней, вероятно, были вытеснены название и автор, но сырость уничтожила почти все. Осталась только часть легкомысленного вензеля в завитушках, такого неуместного среди казарменного быта, и человек в шинели смотрел на него со смесью скорби и горького смирения – так же, как на мертвых солдат, лежащих в наспех сколоченных гробах. В комнате было темно, но человек щурился и моргал, словно смотрел на солнце или на блики света, пляшущие на волнах.   
  
– Сэр?  
  
Человек вздрогнул и резко поднял голову, заново осознавая реальность: гул пробуждающегося лагеря, отрывистые выкрики переклички, лязг прикладов и молодого паренька в мешковатой куртке, стоящего перед ним: замерзшего, голодного, заброшенного войной за тысячи миль от дома.   
  
Человек в шинели подавил вздох и ободряюще кивнул Картрайту.   
  
– Посмотрим, что можно сделать. Передай коменданту, чтобы урезал паек на эти три дня.  
  
– Да, сэр.   
  
Человек едва заметно поморщился. За годы он притерпелся к этому обращению, но так и не принял его до конца. Почему-то сейчас слышать его было особенно мучительно. Это все бессонная ночь, долгое затишье перед переброской на новый участок и нервозность, мало-помалу охватывавшая весь батальон.   
  
Картрайт четко, по-военному, повернулся и вышел. Человек в шинели хотел окликнуть его, но в последний момент передумал и лишь плотнее запахнул полы. Впереди долгая холодная зима, которая будет переломной для него – и для всех – в этой войне. А весну он уже вряд ли увидит. Он вдруг улыбнулся – едва-едва, одними уголками губ – и вновь бережно провел кончиками пальцем по вытертой обложке старой книги.   



End file.
